Is this the right choice?
by TiffanieFaythe25
Summary: What if Percy had after all accepted Zeus' offer to be a god and lieutenant of his father Poseidon? This is a story of love between Annabeth and Percy, whereby Percy finally realized the meaning of love. My shot at what would happen. It would have a sad ending. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is just the first Chapter! There is more to come. This is some sort of a introduction! Stay tuned! Hope you guys would like it! Thanks. Please review. It would mean a lot to me! Thanks!**

Is this the right choice?

Chapter 1

"Percy Jackson, you shall have a gift. If you wish, you shall be made a god and shall serve as a lieutenant of your father of all time," Zeus announced. "You saved Olympus. As much as I hate to admit it, you deserve it."

Percy stared at him, stunned. "A..a.. god?"

"Hmmm... good. That should make him stay away from my daughter, Annabeth, " Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, mussed.

"And I can beat him into a pulp for all I want," Ares, God of War, said thoughtfully.

"He can help me with my poetry!" Apollo cheered, clapping his hands enthusiastically as he flashed he flashed a broad grin at Percy. However, all of this didn't matter. These conversations of the gods were hazy to Percy. All he could think of at that very moment he had been offered to be a god and a lieutenant for Poseidon of all time.

That meant that he could finally spend more time with his father! Since he found out of his parentage, he had always dreamt to be like Tyson, living in Poseidon's underwater palace, seeing more of his father and work alongside with him.

As his eyes swept around the room, his eyes landed on Grover, who had woke up after being crowned the Lord of the Wild. Grover had a look of panic and worry etched on his face. Percy remembered all those times he had spent with his best friend, those adventures and quests that they took together. Percy hesitated.

Next, he saw Annabeth, who had developed a sudden deep interest in her fingernails. Although she was averting Percy's gaze, he could see that her face was pale. No doubt, Annabeth was having a panic attack, thinking that she was about to lose Percy.

However, Percy thought about the Three Fates, he could escape death. He would be immortal and powerful. He thought about Tyson. He could spend more time with his half-brother.

Why should he refuse such a generous offer?

"Well, Percy Jackson, what is your decision?" Zeus demanded, impatience evident in his voice. Brows furrowed, he stared intently at Percy.

"Oh, Percy..."Annabeth whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please... please...don't leave me..."

"Daughter, don't plead with him. You will be better off without Seaweed Brain, or so you call him," Athena chided, staring hopefully at Percy. Percy knew what she wanted. She wanted him to accept the offer so he would not date Annabeth.

"Percy, you...you..." Grover stuttered and started munching on his T-shirt.

"Brother! Join me! We would have a lot of fun together!"Tyson cheered beside the God of Sea.

Percy closed his eyes, as much as it pained him to leave Annabeth and Grover, he knew he had to do this. He felt his world fall apart as he whispered, "I am sorry." He wanted to be with his Father. From young, he had never felt father love. He wanted it.

As his world collapsed, he whispered.

"Yes, I accept your offer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry that i had to make you guys wait so long for this chapter. I hope you like it. This is like the introduction. Stay tuned for the main ACTION! HAHA! Thanks. Please review, it means load to me. Thanks.**

Is this the right choice?

Chapter 2

Percy closed his eyes and felt his power grow. A blue cord surrounded him, representing the offspring of Poseidon and the vast blue sky. It also signalled a new beginning for Percy Jackson, son of the God of Sea.

When Percy opened his eyes again, he looked and examined himself. Not much physical difference, he noticed. However, within him, he knew that everything had changed. He was no longer the old Percy Jackson, the one that fights for his life every time they met with a monsters, the one that had to lead the Camp into war since he was the son of the Big Three. He was a whole new different person within him. He was powerful, strong and needless to say, immortal.

Looking down at his feet, Percy realised that his shoelaces were untied. He snapped his finger and as with controlled by invisible hands, the laces tied by themselves. Satisfaction grew within Percy as a smile crept across his face.

Annabeth burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. The sound of her cries was simply pure agony and hurt. Looking at her, Percy realised that he totally should not have left her all lone after all that they had been through. Plus, when the world was unravelling, the thought that kept both of them alive was each other.

However, Percy knew how to weigh his choices. Was love that important that he had to abandon his son and father bonds? After all, he was brought up in the way that family ties are more important than other relationships. Right?

Excitement buzzed within him as Percy bounded over to Tyson. Spreading out his arms, Percy jumped and tackled Tyson into a bear hug. Poseidon grinned at Percy. After all these years of looking at him, but being unable to do anything to hive him happiness, he knew that this was the time that he had to make it up to Percy. That smile that Percy received from his father made up for all the tears. That smile meant that everything is going to be all right, all his insecurities felt like nothing now.

" Okay. Dismissed." Zeus grunted, looking very displeased which was no doubt. After all now, he had to deal and bear with him for eternity unless either one of them fades away. However, that was highly unlikely.

"NOOO! Just leave me alone, would you guys? Don't you guys understand English?" Annabeth screamed, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were already red and puffy. The eye bags showed that she had spent many sleepless nights thinking about Percy.

Immediately, all the other campers in Camp Half-Blood retreated. All of them knew that an angry Annabeth was no friend indeed. Futhermore, Annaneth needed some space to clear her hear. Percy's decision had taken everyone aback. That wasn't like Percy at all. Percy was the kind of boy that would give up his life to save his friend. Thus, this departure had hit everyone really hard.

Annabeth felt empty. Hollow.

How could Percy do this to her? How could he be so selfish? After all that they had been through, they both knew that their feelings for each other were more than just friends. Thousands of questions bombarded Annabeth, however she did not knew the answer to any of them.

"Why Percy? Why!" Annabeth shrieked, throwing stones at the flowing river continuously as if she was trying to vent her anger.

Percy was jolted awake. He was sleeping in the room in his father's underwater palace. He had just been jolted awake by his dream. However, when demigods dream, they usually do not have pleasant dreams like all the other kids. They have visions. Either of things that was happening at the moment or going to happen. He had seen how Annabeth was dealing with his decision.

That scene broke his heart. Annabeth was taking his departure so hardly while all he did the previous day was to be overwhelmed by the awesome palace that his father own. Though some parts are still under renovation due to the recent war, they palace was amazing!

He started to think twice about his decision. Has his decision brought so many people misery? Did he made the right choice?

However, before Percy could answer his own questions and doubts, a beaming Tyson burst through the door. "Oh! Good to see you awake! I thought I had to use a spade to dig you out of bed. Anyway, come on! Daddy wants to show you his new plan for the palace!" Tyson cheered.

His happiness usually had the power to make Percy forget all his worries and be happy. However, this time, it was no good. However, not wanting to disappoint his father, he climbed out of bed and followed Tyson, who was literally busting with excitement.

"Hello my son! Good night sleep? Anyway, check this out! What do you think?" Poseidon asked grinning, as he held out a sheet of blueprint which had the palace newest designs.

"I am planning to demolish that game room and place this up, whereby..." Poseidon droned on and on. However, all of those were just hazy memories to Percy. All the words just don't register. It was like the words enter from one ear, and just escape from the other.

All he could think of was Annabeth. Had he really made the right choice?

"Percy! Paercy! Are you here?" A voice broke Percy from his thoughts. Unsure of who was calling him, he looked around, confused. Then, it dawned on him it was his father.

"Yes, Daddy. What were you saying?" Percy stuttered, looking down at his feet.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked him, his huge eye was filled with concern.

However, before he get to reply, a huge hippocampi came swimming swiftly over. Rainbow, the hippocampi that had once helped them, whispered something in Poseidon's ear. Poseidon's instantly paled but he nodded his head, as if it required a huge amount of energy.

Rainbow gave Percy a sympathetic look before leaving.

"What is wrong, Daddy?" Tyson asked, cheerful as ever.

Poseidon looked at Percy. The smile that he wore just a few moments ago was replaced by a grim look. "Percy, I just got news that Camp Half-Blood is attacked by a gigantic mob of Minotaurs. And, I think this is the main part, Annabeth and 8 others plus Chiron, naiads and Satyrs are the only one there." Poseidon delivered this whole speech with a serious look.

Percy mind was in a whirlwind. Everything was in a mess. WHAT?! Camp Half-Blood is under attack? And how can those few people defend the Camp from a whole group of enormous 8 feet tall Minotaur. Considering, Annabeth current state is she able to handle it?

"Percy, you okay?" Poseidon asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I am going to defend Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
